Gathering at the Portal
Log Title: Gathering at the Portal Characters: Airborne, Duchess. Lt Bludd, Ravage (SG), Slickspin (SG), Sephie Beller Location: American Southwest, Shattered Glass Universe Date: 12 April 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. Category:2010 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Lt Bludd American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Southwestern United States is defined as the states that lie west of the Mississippi River, with the qualification of a certain northern limit such as the 37, 38, 39, or 40 degree north latitude. A 97.33 longitude degree west could qualify as the separation of the American Southwest from the American South. The Southwest historically began at the far west side of Fort Worth, 10 miles east of downtown Austin, and 55 miles east of downtown San Antonio. Some sources however, put this boundary line much further west, classifying most of Texas and Oklahoma as a "southwestern" sub-region of the South itself, thus distinguishing them from the other states commonly considered Southwestern. However, Southwestern vegetation such as the Desert Spoon, Prickly Pear Cactus, and the Spanish Dagger can be seen growing natively in Austin, the Texas Hill Country, San Antonio, South Texas, the Rio Grande Valley, and South Padre. The Southwest is ethnically varied, with significant European American and Hispanic American populations in addition to more regional African American, Asian American, and American Indian populations. The area also contains large cities and metropolitan areas, despite its low population density in rural areas. Houston, Dallas, Phoenix and San Antonio are among the top ten most populous cities in the country. Many of the states in this region, such as Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas have witnessed some of the highest population growth in the United States. Urban areas in this region, like Albuquerque, Austin, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson and El Paso are some of the fastest-growing cities in the country. (Source: Wikipedia) Sephie Beller drives her car out towards where the portal is supposed to be, trying to appear... relatively innocuous, hoping she won't really be noticed. She's just a little lab tech, a nobody with a little dinky tape player in her pocket. She parks her car a little bit away from the portal, and starts walking in the direction of it. It might take her a little bit to get there, but she's on her way, looking out and around, trying to move for it without being too noticable. Atop a sand dune, a scraggly figure observes the car approaching the portal through a pair of binoculars. SG-Slickspin is approaching from the west. He's actually been in contact with the Joes from the other side of the portal, and Scarlett's probably notified those he hasn't actually met yet. He's driving at slower speeds to keep his engine noise down as he makes his way down an empty road. Everyone's focus seems to be on the portal. From cover, Airborne watches the young woman emerge from her car, frowning in concern for her safely, and wondering why she looks familiar. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne turns his attention as he hears the quiet approach of yet another vehicle. Sephie Beller bats her eyes rather innocently at the portal, slipping for it and peeking around, nervous of being noticed by the wrong people. She tries to keep her head down if she can, mumbling softly to her pocket, like she's talking into a tape recorder, as she does. Airborne spots Slickspin, and relaxes slightly, shaking his head slightly at his relieved reaction at the sight of a Decepticon. The scraggly fellow sights in on the woman through his binoculars, not recognising her. Sephie Beller keeps walking towards the portal, wide-eyes and curious as she murmurs to her pocket, smiling just a little bit. She's very curious about it, and looking at it interestedly. She pats her pocket, relieved as she feels what's in it. SG-Ravage hops out of the hidden tape player once it's decided 'clear', and transforms into his blue and white kittenform. The little white and blue cassette bounces up and splits in two. With the sound of a few shifting servomotors, Ravage pounces out and bounces onto his paws! GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Airborne's dark eyes widen at Ravage's appearance. GAME: Airborne FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne leaves his perch, and tries to move down the hill, out of sight, to intercept Slickspin as he approaches the portal. The man atop the dune starts at the sight of the unfolding animal -- is it an animal? -- and nearly knocks his backpack down the sand dune in his surprise. He manages to keep his belongings from tumbling down into plain sight, latching on to his pack with one hand while he stares at the strange creature through his binocs. SG-Slickspin comes around a corner, followed by a trail of dust. 'Slow' for him is, after all, somewhere in the vicinity of 85 mph. He's easily within view of the portal now, muttering to himself as he sights Ravage's bright form against the plain landscape. SG-Ravage sniffs air and stuff, to see if he can find anything. Meows a lil. "Hmm... I noes smell anythings. If sumpin up, it suprize like buttsexs." Sephie Beller laughs just a little and blushes as she hears Ravage say that, shaking her had a little. "I don't see anything either." SG-Ravage peeks up as he sees contact. "Oooohs." Airborne tries to flag down Slickspin as he speeds past. SG-Slickspin sees nobody in the oncoming lane so he moves into it as he approaches Airborne. Normally, he doesn't stop for humans, unless they appear to be in extreme need. He almost doesn't recognize Airborne, until he goes through his database. He's about 500 yards past when he slams on the breaks and spins around... Airborne's dark eyes widen again as the Decepticon races past, then pulls a Cross-Country-worthy maneuver... From his perch, the scruffy man almost doesn't notice the car as he focuses on the little white creature. The sound of an engine grabs his attention, though, and he lowers the binoculars to look toward the sound just as it erupts into squealing brakes. He hunches down and attempts to get a better look at the car and the man who's standing near it. Airborne takes a step back from the road, not wanting to be accidentally run down by the fast-moving Transformer. SG-Slickspin pulls slowly up to Airborne, lowering his window slightly. His voice calls out from inside (still wanting to maintain an appearance), "You're Airborne, right?" Airborne says, "Yeah. Slickspin, I presume?" GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. That vehicle's quite familiar to the scruffy man. He turns his focus briefly onto the woman and the white animal that ... unfolded a few moments ago, before looking back toward the vehicle again. SG-Slickspin calls out, "Yeah, that's me. What brings you out here?" Sephie Beller keeps walking quietly towads the portal, blinking at Ravage's conversation on the radio a little it. Airborne says, "Keeping on eye on the portal. Scarlett's gone in to investigate our local counterparts. I just saw another one of you, partnered with the mirror of a known terrorist in our world... which I guess might make her some sort of sane peacenik here." SG-Ravage glances up to Sephie. "Dey might be watchin us... We's got problem if they do." Airborne leans forward and speaks low, as if talking to the driver of the '74 Firebird The white creature's far more interesting to the man on the dune, and his attention shifts back to it as the exchange between the man in the car and the one on the road seems to be nothing noteworthy. Sephie Beller nods quickly to Ravage. "Damn... Maybe you'd better hide then..." she looks around nervously then. SG-Slickspin considers this, "Has there been any word from Scarlett? And who did you see out here?" SG-Ravage nods quick. "Rights. I hides!" Ravage bounces into the air, rolling and contracting into a little white and blue cassette. SG-Ravage pounces back up into Sephie's pocket as he transforms. Airborne mutters to SG-Slickspin, "... successfully..." Brown eyes widen behind the binoculars, the mouth hidden by the wild red beard breaks into a grin at the sight of the animal changing into ... is that a cassette? "Fantastic," the man mutters, reaching with one hand to rummage in his pack for a camera. Airborne glances nervously towards the portal. SG-Slickspin sighs inwardly. This information only makes him more nervous. He pops his passenger door open, "Hop in. I'm headed over to the portal now, and it might be dangerous trying to head there on foot." Airborne nods, swallowing his hesitation and stepping into the passenger seat of the Decepticon muscle car. The electronic shutter of his digital camera clicks and whines as the man on the dune snaps photos of the woman. "Shoulda had this out earlier," he laments to himself, frowning. He sets the camera aside again and resumes watching the portal through binoculars. SG-Slickspin closes the door. The inside of the car is actually quite nice, and the radio is kicking out Dragonforce. His tires spin out and his tail swings around, angling toward the portal and heading in that direction. Airborne holds on for dear life, starting to regret his decision already. He mutters to SG-Slickspin, "... are things going... your..." The man on the dune turns to watch as the Firebird tears off toward the portal. Airborne looks out the window at the fast-approaching portal. SG-Slickspin emits from a little console on the dashboard, "The Autobots have been scaling up their assaults on Cybertron. We've been doing everything we can to prevent them from launching." Airborne says, "That's good. The last thing this world needs is rampaging robots in addition to a corrupt government and evil versions of G.I. Joe running around unchecked." The scruffy man keeps his gaze on the portal and the familiar vehicle approaching it at high speed. SG-Slickspin draws closer to the portal, commenting inwardly, "Definitely. It's been... interesting trying to dodge the authorities of this world." Airborne says, "Josie Beller seems to have one of your type in her possession." SG-Slickspin slows as he pulls up to the portal, "Yes, should be Ravage and Soundwave." As he pulls to a stop, the passenger door pops open... GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne steps out of the car. Sephie Beller walks up for the portal, slipping her recorder out and talking to it quietly again, watching the portal as she wanders closer to peek at it. "Neat..." Airborne waves awkwardly to Sephie, still half-expecting her to zap him, no matter what Lifeline has been telling the troops. SG-Slickspin emits, as he shuts the passenger door, "Careful, Sephie. We still don't know enough about that thing." The man on the dune watches the little group closely, taking the camera out again and snapping a few photos. Airborne looks from Sephie to Slickspin. Sephie Beller blinks as she's waved at, and almost 'eeps', wandering over towards the others and blinking. "I know, I was just looking... Still... It's just neat to look at it. I'm sure the Professor would love to watch it some." She hugs her litle recorder, which... well, a not-recording of a purr is coming from inside of it. SG-Slickspin scans the area again, "Oh, Sephie, this is Airborne. Airborne, Sephie. He's from the other side of the portal. The Joes over there are actually a force for good, much like us." Sephie Beller blinksblinks. "Wow..." she scratches her head a little and blushes, then remembers her manners. "Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sephie Beller, I work for Professor Arkeville as a lab tech." She laughs just a bit, patting her recorder, and looking to Slick. "He know about..." GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne says, "Professor Arkeville?" He gapes a bit, and seems to be a little flabbergasted for some reason. He offers his hand in belated greeting. SG-Slickspin chuckles quietly, "Yeah, he knows about the Decepticons. And the Autobots. It turns out Ebony and a few of the Joes from this side snuck over. So they did the same." Airborne says, "Uh, yes. Still getting used to the changes on this side of the rift. Is it safe for you to be here, ma'am?" Sephie Beller nods just a little bit. "Yep! He's pretty cool. A lil in trouble after the stuff in Alaska, but.." she sighs. "Well, we had to get that big Decepticon awake... and with the Joes here being all scary, they wanted to take him and blast him or dissect him." She sighs, and smiles, taking the hand. "A pleasure t o meet you, anyway." She smiles to Slick then, opening the player up. Airborne picks up his jaw off the ground and regains his composure. The little white and blue cassette bounces up and splits in two. With the sound of a few shifting servomotors, Ravage pounces out and bounces onto his paws! SG-Ravage perks up and transforms once its opened. "Ohai! I's Ravage! It safes for her, no worries! I's got a fierce, after all!" He stands up on his hind paws and waves his forepaws in a... ridiculous manner befitting his kitten size. This time he's got the camera out! The scruffy man grins, snapping pictures of the little white creature. Airborne jumps back, ogog at the little white creature. "Um... hello." Airborne's composure: Gone, once again. Unflappable Native American stereotype: destroyed. Sephie Beller laughs just a little bit. "Well, he tries to keep me safe anyway." She smiles at Airborne. "You okay? I take it... nothing is the same on the other side, huh? If the Joes are all good there..." She scritches Ravage behind his metal 'ears', as a show. Airborne says, "Er, yes. You yourself used to be... unstable as well. And hateful of robots." He can't help but smirk a bit at the sight of Josie/Sephie Beller scritching a Transformer. SG-Slickspin pulls back about ten feet before transforming, himself. He has faith in Ravage's abilities as an intel specialist. "From what Scarlett has told me, it seems like everything on the other side is the opposite as it is here." The '74 Firebird unfolds and stands up into Slickspin. Airborne jumps as Slickspin transforms. His hand streaks to his sidearm, but his resists drawing it as he tries to force himself to react. The camera falls from the scruffy man's fingers as the Firebird becomes ... "A robot? It's a flamin' robot!" He grabs at the camera as it rolls down the dune. GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Sephie Beller bats her eyelashes in a very innocentish manner, eyes widening at the terms. "Un... stable? Me?" She blinkblinkblinks at the idea. "But... I don't hate anyone or anything! The only ones I've met are Ravage and Slickspin and their friends... And they're all really nice!" She protests, and looks at the portal, getting a better thought. "Maybe if other me is like that, she needs /me/ to straighten her out a little bit." She tires to sound strong there. Even if... she isn't. GAME: SG-Slickspin FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Airborne says, "Not completely. According to Lifeline, Josie Beller is working for the good guys now." Sand slides down the dune, creating a billowing effect as the watcher's actions stir it up. He gets a hand on the camera and swears quietly as he hauls it back to him. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne turns at the sound, squinting at the billow of sand on the dark dune. Sephie Beller ohs a little then, blinking. "Oh, she's trying to be good then? Cool... Kinda sucks to think of any kind of me hating anyone..." She bats her eyelashes a bit. "What's up?" She peeks for the dune. GAME: Sephie Beller PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Airborne says, "It's a safe bet we're being watched." The scruffy man points his camera at the robot standing before the portal and takes several shots before it occurs to him that they're all staring directly at him. "Oh hell." SG-Slickspin frowns broadly, his optics flaring, "Not good..." He shifts his shield into place, shifting his stance to bring it down in front of the humans. He draws one of his nailguns with his free hand, "Ravage, can you see anyone?" Airborne points to the scruffy man with the camera in the distance. "There." He steps back behind Slickspin's shield, drawing his pistol. SG-Ravage meeps at that, and peers up, "Ooooh. Stalked!" He waves a paw towards the dune. "I go look. I is stealthy ninjakitty after all!" He slips that way, trying to be 'subtle' about going around the dune, but... his idea of subtle is basically 'tv ninja', essentially. And isn't subtle at all. Oh dear... The watcher hurriedly puts his camera away, sliding down the back of the dune as he grabs his backpack. "There's the slightest chance you won't be stomped into vegemite," he mutters to himself. "Very. Slight." Sephie Beller facepalms a little at Ravage, moving behind gthe shield some. "Oh no..." She shakes her head as she watches Ravage try to 'sneak'. Airborne says, "That... is the mighty Ravage?" He seems underwhelmed, even as he remains combat ready. He moves to protect Sephie Beller should violence erupt and the Decepticon become otherwise engaged. Sephie Beller laughs just a little bit to Airborne, glancing over and facepalming again a moment before grinning. "Well, yeah." She pauses. "After all, you heard. He has a fierce!" She winks then. When he hits the bottom of the dune, the man with the scraggly red beard reaches into his pack and takes out a pistol, slinging the pack onto his shoulder and running toward the road. SG-Slickspin looks down at Airborne, "Stay here. Keep her safe." He smashes the edge of the shield into the ground, imbedding it there, and detaching it from his arm. He draws his sword and starts toward the dune, moving in the opposite direction as Ravage. When in doubt, surround the target! Airborne nods, a little in awe at the Transformer's power. "Uh, stay behind me." SG-Ravage for his own part is trying to do one of his favoritest tricks, at the moment. He 'sneaks' towards where the watcher is, trying to keep up and be quick enough. If he gets close enough, he can pounce, after all! The scruffy man feels the footfalls of the large robot before he actually hears them. "This is the most amazing thing I'm never gonna live t'tell anybody about," he mutters to himself as he runs. Sephie Beller smiles just a little to Airborne, raising eyebrows at the reaction. "Never seen them working before? That one in Alaska was a lot bigger, but he was so helpless without power..." Her expression saddens. "We got him working again, though. Not sure how happy he is totally, tho..." She hrms. Airborne says, "I've never been this close to one, no. They come bigger than that? I'd heard, but seeing them up close is something else entirely." He stays alert, unable to see what's going on behind Bludd's dune. Sephie Beller nods a little bit at that. "Yep... They come certainly bigger than that. From the sounds of what Ravage has told me, some of them are enormous..." She watches over. "Wonder who they're gonna find over there..." Airborne says, "Probably one of the Evil Joes." Sephie Beller eeps. "Hope not..." Airborne edges closer to the portal. SG-Ravage stalkstalkstalks for the scruffy man, trying to get to him. Airborne edges closer to the portal. Airborne is protecting Sephie Beller, while Bludd runs away pell-mell, Ravage on his heels. Airborne says, "If the Joes return in force, and Slickspin can't help us, we may have to retreat through the portal." SG-Ravage makes a quick running pounce after the bearded man, meowing, and going "rar!" in an animated, exaggerated manner. >> SG-Ravage succeeds with his generic combat roll on Lt Bludd. << Airborne starts at the high-pitched rar The metallic white panther cub lands squarely on the scruffy man's back, bearing him unceremoniously to the sand. The man sprawls, inhaling sand as he skids and rolls to a stop, the pistol still gripped in his hand. Airborne says, "What was that?" SG-Ravage perks up and leans down, sniffing the man and moving to lick his face with a mechanical tongue. "Ohai! Who's you? I's Ravage!" He almost giggles. "the other dudes back at the big portal-thing were wondering who you was. Come talk!" Airborne waits tensely on the other side of the dune near the portal, fearing the worst. SG-Slickspin comes around the other side of the dune, just as Ravage leaps into the air. He sheaths his sword as the man goes down, walking up caustiously. He's still got his nailgun in-hand, and continues to approach, calling out to the scruffy man, "Identify yourself!" The man splutters and coughs, backing up and pointing the pistol at the metallic white panther. He blinks in surprise as the thing that knocked him down licks him affectionately, lowering the weapon. Then his attention is drawn to the giant form of the man-shaped robot. "Omigod," he whispers, struggling to get to his feet. He backs away from the giant robot, his eyes wide as saucers. Sephie Beller laughs just a little. "Silly cat. Trying to sound scary. He just... isn't." She glances to Airborne, grins, and rolls her eyes. Airborne says, "That was Ravage?" SG-Ravage meeps at the coughing, adjusting to stay careful. "Caught ya live anyhows!" She glances back at Slickspin. "Caught our snoop! Askin em to come say hi." Sephie Beller laughs and shrugs. "He tries. He really tries. Even if he rars like a cartoon animal." SG-Slickspin holds up an open hand, sliding the nailgun back into its holster, "Take it easy. We don't intend to harm you. Just... tell us who you are, and who you're affiliated with." GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Airborne says, "This is all a little much to get used to." The scruffy man's jaw hangs open at the sound of words coming from the giant robot. "Omigod it talks." Then he realises the little white one is also speaking. "Omigod." He gets to his knees, his pistol, almost forgotten, pointing at the ground at his side. "I -- I can't," he stutters. "Under ... underc-cover. God I hope you're n-not with Colton..." Airborne says, "You think they're OK?" SG-Ravage perks up at that and shakes his head a bunch. "Sephs told me about colton. Bad dude! No worries, no one with him here." SG-Slickspin's optics flare slightly at the sound of that, "President Colton?" He looks down to Ravage. Slickspin's always wanted to believe the best in people, so he decides to take a chance here, "We're not with Colton, no. Or anyone affiliated with him." The scruffy man sits staring, his breathing still ragged. After a few moments he gets unsteadily to his feet. He attempts to holster the pistol he's carrying, but he's not wearing a holster. It takes him a few tries to realise this, at which point he puts the gun into his backpack instead. He looks from the giant robot to the little white one. "Very, er, very bad dude," he says quietly. "He wants me dead, I'm quite certain." SG-Ravage nodnodnods quickly. "He's the one with the Joes, pretty sure dem's the ones who tried shooting down skyfire!" He looks to Slickspin then, sighing. SG-Slickspin frowns at the mention of Skyfire, "We're not terribly happy with the current administration. We've been protecting a few individuals who are on their hit-list." "I'd be one," the scruffy man says. "I'm Sebastian Bludd," he admits, "though even if y'knew me y'probably wouldn't recognise me in this getup." He gives the very realistic-looking beard a tug, not dislodging it. "I know a makeup artist or two," he adds, grinning. Sephie Beller nods just a little and smiles. "Well, he's got Slickspin to protect him, so they should be..." SG-Ravage oooohs at that. "Neat!" He sniffs at the beard a little bit then. "Anyways, no worries then! We all friends back there. Should come say hi!" Airborne smiles nervously. "Yeah, but who is going to protect Slickspin from Ravage?" SG-Slickspin offers Bludd a hand, trying to place his familiar voice, "C'mon. I'll give you a lift." GAME: Lt Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Sephie Beller laughs a little. "Not sure who needs 'protecting' from Ravage. If he's raring like that, it usually means he's pouncing with the intention of licking someone's face." Bludd stares at the robot's hand for a moment before remembering he recognised the car the robot used to be. He smiles. "Think this is the second time you gave me a hand." He peers at the robot's form, recognising bits and pieces from the Firebird. "Yeah," he adds, looking up into the metallic face, "really nice car." Airborne says, "Face-licking?" Sephie Beller laughs a little and shrugs. "He's just a silly kitten, after all. Nothing dangerous." Airborne says, "Robotic kitten?" SG-Slickspin's optics narrow, as he leans forward slightly, "Hey, yeah... Your car was out of oil, wasn't it?" Sephie Beller nods at that and grins. "Yep!" Airborne says, "Why?" SG-Ravage blinks as the two know each other, blinking and sitting back on haunches, laughing. "Ooooh. Eep." Bludd nods, walking with the two robots back toward the portal and their human companions. "If not fer you I wouldn't've made it here... t'be scared to death by a ... hey, you're a giant bloody robot, alright? That's a bit hard t'take, I should say." He grins hesitantly, as if he can't quite make up his mind if he's dreaming or not. Sephie Beller shrugs and laughs. "Well, the way it's described, he's a diversionary specialist. Basically be seen and make noise and get himself watched while they do other things." Airborne hms, and nods. "He's well-designed for that," he allows. Sephie Beller laughs. "He's also good at communications stuff, he's all over the internet all at once, and chatting it up with everyone." Airborne frowns SG-Slickspin comes walking back from around the dune, this time accompanied by Ravage and Bludd. He waves to the others, and calls over, "Everything's alright! He's a friend!" He looks down at Bludd, speaking more quietly, "Just be glad you didn't encounter an Autobot..." Bludd looks up at the robot. "Autobot... I'm guessin' that's not what you are...?" SG-Ravage shakes head quick. "Nopes! We's the Decepticons. We's here to keep em from stealin the universe!" SG-Slickspin nods in agreement with Ravage, "Exactly." He looks down at the others as he escorts the others, "This is Sebastian Bludd. He's on Colton's hit-list, too." Airborne says, "That sounds like a security nightmare. He's not tipping off the Joes where we are, is he?" Sephie Beller shakes her head. "Naw. He doesn't do that. He's silly, but not dumb." Bludd shifts his backpack on his shoulder a bit and smiles at the two humans. "Er, g'day," he offers. Sephie Beller smiles all bright to the bearded one. "hi there. Everything okay? Ravage didn't pounce you too hard, did he?" Airborne turns his attention to the scruffy stranger. "Nah," Bludd replies, rubbing the back of his neck, "S'alright." He looks at the metallic panther and its larger compatriot. "It's bloody incredible." Airborne says, "What - wait -- Sebastian Bludd?" SG-Slickspin reaches down and pulls his shield free of the ground, locking it back into place on his arm. SG-Ravage purrs and flicks tail at Bludd, laughing just a little bit. Airborne gapes again. Bludd's head snaps around, his gaze locked on Airborne. The backpack drops from his shoulder into his hand. "Should I know you?" he asks, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Airborne says, "You're Sebastian Bludd? Major Sebastian Bludd, of this world?" Airborne sounds incredulous. Sephie Beller listens all quiet and shrugs slightly. SG-Slickspin looks between the two men, then to Sephie. He shrugs slightly.. Bludd frowns. "I'm no Major," he says. "But that's my name." He peers at Airborne's uniform, looking for some kind of markings. "You don't work for Colton, do you? Got me on yer hit list? Wouldn't be hangin' around with these if y'were, I should hope." He glances to the panther and the larger robot. "Unless you lot're lyin' t'me..." Airborne's uniform lacks any markings, although he does look the G.I. Joe type. SG-Ravage shakes head. "Nope, no lyin from me." Airborne frowns. "If you're a good guy, I'm not your enemy." Sephie Beller leans over to Airborne, frowning just a little a little and whispering a bit. It mutters to Airborne, "... him." Bludd's expression doesn't change. "All depends on what yer definition is, don't it? 'Good guys' are patriots who don't argue when th' government steals their children, eh? Figure they deserve it, yeah?" SG-Ravage blinks and tailswishes slightly, curling around Sephie for now. Airborne frowns, looking at Sephie. "Er..." He says, "I'm not one for stealing children, no. Are you aware of what that rift is, er, Mr. Bludd?" Sephie Beller shakes her head a little at that, frowning. "I wouldn't sit and let em steal a kid either. Nope." She pauses. "Well, if there was anything I could do to stop it..." "I know it's a doorway," Bludd replies. "I'm given to understand things are different there than here, but I can't say as I've really seen much of it." He offers the woman a tight smile. Airborne says, "Things are a lot different. For example, on the other side of that rift, the US government are good guys, and Major Sebastian Bludd is a cold-hearted killer." Sephie Beller ulps at that and nods. "And where some version of me was said to be a terrorist even. I couldn't even imagine it..." She shivers. SG-Slickspin shakes his head, "I don't even want to imagine what I'm like over there..." Bludd inhales sharply. "A killer?" he breathes. "You mean t'say there's a man over there," he waves an arm at the portal, "that's just like me... except he's a murderer? I was a soldier -- I guess I am again now --- but y'couldn't call me... I can't imagine." SG-Ravage perks up and nodndonods. "I wouldn't wanna know either. Skery, way not me for sure!" Sephie Beller shrugs a little at Bludd. "That's what it sounds like anyway... Haven't seen it myself, but..." She shrugs. "Still, sounds like it could be an amazing place though." She glances towards the portal. Bludd runs a hand through his dyed-red hair. "What in the world could ever make me ..." He shudders. "I don't want to think about it." He looks at Airborne. "I'm a writer and a father and a husband. I just want to make the world safe for me family." SG-Slickspin nods slowly, looking up toward the sky, "Believe me, if the Autobots makeit down here, Colton and his thugs will be the least of your worries..." Airborne seems vaguely uncomfortable with the idea of Bludd as a caring father. SG-Ravage nodnodnods at Slickspin's words. "Yepyep. Bots coming here badbad. Do not want. Do not want at all. Uses it all and leaves a shell like peanut. Or worse!" "It's amazing and terrifying all at once," Bludd opines, scratching idly at the false beard on his face. He looks at the portal. "Were you plannin' t'go through there today?" Airborne says, "I may have to. Why?" He tries to keep from staring at Beller and Bludd. "I'm meant to be watching this thing," Bludd says, indicating the portal. "But if it's safer on the other side, my boss needs t'know that too. Hell, my family's on the firing line. They're hiding out so the government doesn't get 'em. If they could hide on /that/ side ... all kindsa people who've been persecuted by Colton an' 'is goons could be safe! D'you know how valuable that'd be? It'd give thousands a new lease on life!" Airborne's eyes widen slightly. "Uh... I'd have to talk to our Colton about that, but maybe? In an emergency?" Airborne's mind tries to wrangle with the legal implications Bludd looks at Airborne with some confusion. "We're /hiding out/," he repeats. "From the /government/. Who want to take us and do unspeakable things to us, up to and including murdering us. That's not an emergency?" Airborne says, "We would never sell access, but we could take applications for asylum if needed. We could shield you first, of course..." Airborne tries to get a handle on the situation. "Where is your family now?" Bludd actually takes a step back. "/Sell/ access?" He frowns. "Suppose there's a lot of talking back and forth that'd need done," he admits quietly. "Just it's such an amazing opportunity..." He looks at his shoes. "...So many are in such strife..." He looks up at Airborne. "They're hiding out, under the care of Father Cobra," he says. "F-father Cobra?" Airborne sputters. SG-Slickspin looks down at Bludd, "Are they safe where they are now? Your family?" Airborne is going to need a long lie-down after this. Sephie Beller glances over. "I'm likely under threat myself, but I'm not so willing to just run. I'd love it if I could see the other side of the portal of course..." She ponders. GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne says, "Am I to assume that some sort of good version of Cobra Commander?" He looks at Sephie, frowning. Bludd nods. "Father Cobra is the leader of the pacifist organisation called Cobra. They used to have a beautiful island in the Gulf of Mexico, I'm told, but Colton's goons nuked it to bits." He scowls. "They consider me a 'terrorist' 'cos I stood up to 'em, to the government. If they know I'm on Father Cobra's side, they'll be huntin' me fer sure." Airborne says, "That's... horrible. Look, I'll have to work out the details with Colton and Hawk, but I'm sure anyone who needs asylum will have it granted." Bludd nods. "They took my son," he says, his expression hardening. "They were gonna experiment on him or something. Some mad druggie drove a semi into a bookstore t'tell me that." He shakes his head. "So I took 'im back, my son, with th' help of some of Father Cobra's men." "'Preciate anything y'c'n do," Bludd says quietly. Sephie Beller blinks at the frown and raises her eyebrows. Airborne's face sets, and he nods. "Mr. Bludd, we won't let your family be targetted again." He looks up at Slickspin. "Can you bring them here? To the rift?" Bludd smiles at last, his gaze swinging from Airborne to the robot towering over the group. SG-Slickspin looks to Airborne, "If Sebastian tells me where to pick them up, I'll see to it myself." He looks to Bludd, "You have my word. I swear on my life they'll make it here safely." Airborne nods. "I'll go through and talk to Colton. Our Colton. I'm sure we can work something out." Bludd steps over to the giant robot and lays a hand on its shin, the only part of it he can comfortably reach. "Thank you," he says, looking up toward the robot's face. Airborne jumps and touches his ear-nubbin. Airborne moves quickly away from the rest of the group. "What do I call you?" Bludd asks the robot. "Never did get your name." Airborne mutters to himself, "... here.... the..." He talks quietly into his radio, slightly away from the rest of the group. SG-Slickspin glances at Airborne before looking down at Bludd again, "My name's Slickspin." He gestures to the cat, "And this is Ravage." SG-Ravage nodnodnodnodnods and brightens up. "Yeps!" Bludd gives the giant leg a pat. "Thank you, Slickspin." He turns to the white cat and gives its head an experimental stroke with his hand. "And Ravage." Duchess drives towards the portal again. She has just about decided to talk to the Joes on the other side again... Maybe it is to see Chameleon, her younger sister, again, maybe it is because she has decided that it is time for her, at least, to make a stand. Who knows what Father Cobra will want to do. Airborne mutters to himself, "... it. Should... first... report?... refugees... asking..." Airborne mutters to himself, "... contact with..." SG-Slickspin heas the approach of another car and looks up, "Someone's coming..." He takes a step back, hoping he hasn't been spotted, before transforming... Slickspin collapses down into a '74 Firebird. Airborne frowns. He moves for cover, talking quickly. SG-Ravage transforms and jumps back into Sephie's tape player. Ravage bounces into the air, rolling and contracting into a little white and blue cassette. Airborne mutters to himself, "... Someone's coming. I'll... and head north.... clear." Bludd marvels at the transformation process as Slickspin changes shape. "Amazing," he breathes, chuckling with excitement. "Absolutely amazing." Airborne switches off his radio and moves quick and low towards Bludd and Beller. Duchess pulls up to the portal, stopping 20 yards from the portal. She gets out of the car, and glances around. It is the same car she let the Lieutenant drive around... Airborne mutters low. "OK. I have on Scarlett's authority that we can offer Bludd and his family refuge for now." Bludd recognises the car. "S'okay," he says, "it's the Duchess. She's on Father Cobra's side too." Airborne draws his sidearm as the new arrival gets out of her car. Airborne's frown deepens. "That's... good, I suppose. Can you appraise her of the situation?" He raises up slightly, still tense and armed. Airborne mutters to himself, "... like... from..." Bludd turns to smile at Airborne at his news about refuge. "That's wonderful," he says. "Oh, sure, I'll go talk to 'er." Duchess walks towards the portal. She hasn't seen the L.T., or his new friends. She strides purposefully towards the portal, and it is rather obvious to tell, she is unarmed. She stops as she gets close to the portal, and just stares at it, for a little bit. Airborne nods, sighing. Bludd walks toward Duchess, waving a hand in greeting as he approaches. Airborne looks up at Slickspin. "I'm going through the portal to report. Can you take care of Bludd and his family until I get back?" SG-Slickspin emits, "Of course." Airborne nods. "Thanks." Duchess turns towards Bludd, and her normal smile widens, for a brief instant, before she locks it down. "Sebastian. Wonderful to see you again. Still hanging around the portal, I see?" Airborne walks over to briefly join Bludd and the Duchess. Bludd smiles back, nodding. "Met some folks," he says, turning to indicate Airborne. "This fella works for the Colton on the other side. Says he can give my family protection there." Duchess nods, ever so slightly, "I see." She pauses, "So you are going to take your family across?" She frowns slightly, than nods, "You have to do what you feel you must, of course, but we'd hate to lose your assistance in the peace movement, Sebastian." "I need them to be safe, Duchess," Bludd replies quietly. "But it doesn't mean I have to give up helping Cobra. It'll be a load off my mind knowing they're nowhere near where Colton's goons can get 'em. It's not as good as getting our old house and our old lives back... damn, Katherine still fusses over that house... but it's as good as we'll get, I expect." Airborne frowns, clearing his throat. GAME: Duchess FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Duchess looks at Airborne, and her hand goes to where she would normally have a pistol, and slaps her thigh. Damn! She forgot, this was to be a peaceful mission through the portal, so she left her weapons behind. She says softly to Bludd, "Speaking of Colton's goon, there is Airborne... One of his goons now." She fails to notice the subtle differences, no matter how much she has studied the 'Enemy'. Airborne says, "I need to go through and set things up for the Bludds. Do you have any word for my commander?" Airborne doesn't react to the Duchess's initial reaction, since he's been doing that all day. B) Lt Bludd reaches out a hand to stop the Duchess reaching for a weapon, even if she doesn't have one. "Nono, he works for the /other/ side," Bludd reiterates. "He's gonna help out." He looks over at Airborne. "Only thing I can think to say right now is 'thank you'," he says. "Is there something specific you need to know from me?" Airborne frowns more deeply. "I guess the names and ages of those we'll be harboring, so we'll know what to expect." Duchess takes a deep breath, and her face turns red... she sighs, and says softly, in Airborne's general direction, "Yeah. Sorry. My mistake." Lt Bludd squints his eyes shut a moment. "Of course," he replies, "I'm sorry, this is all so ... here." He takes a notebook from his pack and writes down the names of his family members, tearing the page from the book and handing it to Airborne. Lt Bludd makes sure to add their ages as well. Airborne nods. "Thank you, Mr. Bludd." He turns to the Duchess. Duchess looks at Airborne, her shoulders back, and her chin tilts upwards, proudly. She is going to pretend she did not almost try to shoot the man.... Airborne says, "Do you have any message you'd like me to bring to my commanders?" Airborne pretends as well. Lt Bludd stands by the Duchess, gazing back toward the portal. Duchess nods, "I'd like to speak to... Chameleon, again. Perhaps to Flint, if possible. Someone named Scarlett has tried to contact me, but I do not know if I can trust her. I need to know some way to be sure she is not a Colton spy." Airborne hms. "We do have a Scarlett on our side over here. If I give you a password she can use when contacting you, would that help?" Duchess nods slightly, "It would help, I suppose." It would help more if she really believed she dared to trust any of the Joes, from either side. She only has their word that they are not the evil ones. "I should go," Bludd says. "I've got to fetch my family from the safehouse." Airborne nods, turning towards Bludd. "Godspeed, Mr. Bludd. Keep your family safe." Lt Bludd extends his hand to Airborne. "Thank you," he says sincerely. Airborne looks back at Duchess. "If I can contact her again, I'll suggest she use the password Talltree when contacting you." Duchess nods, "Very Well..." She looks Airborne over, and says, "When you get back from the other side, send me a burst radio message, two words, contact approved, if I can meet with your bosses... and No Approval, if there is a problem. I will be in touch with you, through other means, if I need to get a message to you." Airborne nods. "Roger. I'll head through now." He turns to Beller. "You going to be OK?" Airborne checks on Beller, and then heads through the rift to report in.